


The Power of the Three

by englishrose2011



Series: The Silver and the Black [4]
Category: Charmed, The Sentinel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishrose2011/pseuds/englishrose2011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jim Ellison bonded with Blair Sandburg, he accepted his brother Cole Turner into his life as part of the Tr'io but when the final partnership is formed he's in for a surprise as he meets the last of the demonic brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of the Three

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The main characters are not mine, this is an amateur effort written purely for the fun of it, and no money has exchanged hands, and it is not intended to breach the copyright of Paramount and Pet Fly Publication.  
> Charmed and it’s characters are the property of Spelling Productions, WB and TNT, and the character of Sands is the property of Robert Rodriguez. Remy or Gambit from the X-men was Created by writer Chris Claremont and artist Jim Lee

Cascade. October 28th 

James Ellison was coming along the corridor towards his apartment, when the caretaker stopped him.

“Detective Ellison, I must complain about your Guide, he….”

“Blair flipped you off again, sorry."

The old man shook his head, “no it was that creature he had with him, I know my demons and that one is a Dark Lighter." He tried to repress a shudder, as he waved Jim towards his apartment. “You’ll see."

Jim carefully opened the door and saw Blair curled on the sofa. Blair was leaning in close to the other demon, his laugh sent a shiver down the Sentinels back, it was the tone that meant trouble. But the Sentinel didn’t reach for his gun, he quietly put the groceries down, and formed a white light orb, ready to vanquish if needed.

Blair’s head suddenly snapped round and he smiled “Hi James” then he beamed brightly “is that an energy ball or are you pleased to see me." He gave the other demon a slap on the shoulder.

“Mr. Levin told me about the other demon” Jim’s attention was now fixed on the other man dressed all in demonic black, he could trust Blair not to turn on him, Blair go to his feet and bounced, always a bad sign.

Blair looked from the new demon back to his Sentinel, and his voice dropped down a tone, “James, this is Sands, my brother."

“What!" Jim couldn’t help it, “but Cole is your brother, are you sure about this?"

Blair rolled his eyes, “I should know how many brothers I have, and Coleridge is my older brother, then Sands and then me."

“Blair, your mother was a vengeance demon, she’s supposed to hate men." Jim put in firmly.

The demon cocked his head to one side as if considering it and then smiled, “Mum’s a slut.” He paused “Sands this is my Sentinel James."

For the first time Jim studied the other Demon, really looked at him, he was the same height as Blair, and seemed to have the same hyper energy humming through him as he rocked back and forth on his heels. His hair was shoulder length like Blair’s but straight instead of curly, and pushed back behind his ears keeping it out of his face. Good looking, this Sands appeared to be around 30 years old, his skin was pale, giving him an ethereal beauty, but it was his eyes that told the story. Blair’s was blue, and alive with an eccentric mischief but Sands, his dark chocolate brown eyes, had a cold detachment, and when he smiled there was no warmth in them. His accent was hard to pin down, as he asked “your Sentinel?"

“Yeah, great isn’t he."

The demon Sands gave a slight shake of the hands as if balancing the pros and cons and came closer, slowly circling Jim, his eyes raking him up and down. He looked down at the energy ball in Jim’s hand, and then looked up, the effect was stunning, and the Sentinel’s breath caught in his throat, as Sands drawled, “Nice Ball, Sentinel, you want to play?"

He held one hand up and the demonic fire rolled across his fingertips.

“No” Jim let the power drain from the orb. He ignored the demon that was all but hanging on his shoulder. And asked “Can I ask why your brother is here Blair?”

“The Source, Sands is the third member of the Trio. That is so way cool, keeping it in the family." Blair gave a little bounce, smiling brilliantly.

“What, you have to be joking! Him?”

“Yes” Blair bounced, “this is going to be so much fun, I told Sands he could stay here until we find his partner”

“Don’t I have a say, this apartment is mine remember," Jim managed to grate out.

“I knew you wouldn’t mind after all, what’s mine is yours and what’s yours is mine,” replied Blair with a cheeky grin “Sands is family after all, come on,” he pointed to the small room leading off the living room. “I’ll sleep with James, and you can have my room."

Jim shook his head, as if trying to clear it and headed straight for the kitchen. Behind him he heard Sands, there was no mistaking his slightly harsher accent, “What’s he doing?”

“Jim, What you doing?” Blair repeated the question, with the same inflection in his voice as his brother had used.

“Getting a drink," Jim took another breath, “a big one, I think I need it."

Jim came out of the shower the next morning to find Sands leaning against the doorjamb of the bathroom. No way was Jim going to allow Sands to faze him, so he ignored him totally. The demon soon got bored as Jim failed to rise to the bait, and he soon shimmered out, but then he heard an argument and explosions, a real battle royal starting up in his living room.

Jim ran out of the bathroom with only a skimpy towel round his waist to find Blair facing down his brother, throwing energy balls at his head and yelling at him in the demonic tongue. 

“What the hell is..? “ that was as far as Jim got, both demons turned to face him, just then his towel lost its uneven battle against gravity and hit the floor.  
Both the demon stopped what they were doing, and just looked at him, their eyes running up and down him, Blair tilted his head to one side and bounced, as Sands smirked, he was about to say something when Jim reacted. His hand came up to stay them, “Not a word either of you”.

“Blair put that fire out, and Sands”. The new demon looked at him as if calculating, head cocked to one side. “Help him”. 

On that Jim picked up the towel with as much dignity as he could muster, and headed back to the bathroom, at least he had stopped the argument, his hand just rested on the door as he heard, “Nice butt.”

Jim stopped for a minute, as if weighing up the need to turn someone into ashes, then with a muttered “demons!” he went into the sanctuary of the bathroom.

 

0-0-0-0-0

Major Crime

 

Captain Simon Banks looked out of his office and did a double take, just like the rest of the office appeared to be doing. There was his friend, Detective Jim Ellison with his demonic Guide Blair Sandburg, usual black clothing nothing new. But there was a new addition, a second demon, and this one wasn’t Cole Turner. He was wearing boots, tight leather trousers, a loose flowing black shirt and over the top of it a floor length black leather duster, black gloves, and what dear god! appeared to be a crossbow over his shoulder. A cigarette dangled from his mouth, even as Banks watched the demon lit it with a fingertip.

Simon stalked out of his office; “Jim there had better be an excuse for him." He pointed his cigar at the newcomer. 

Jim all but rolled his eyes, Simon had now attracted Sands attention something that most normal people would have avoided, the new demon, was proving a real handful. Now he would check Simon out, and being on the receiving end of Sands’ attention was unnerving to say the least, Jim could testify to that. Sands and Blair – a volatile mixture - and Sands was fixed onto Simon Banks.

Sands did a 360 around Simon, and shook his head “This isn’t my partner, so who is he? You said that you would help me find my partner Blair, so why are we wasting time with him?”

 

“This is Simon Banks, he’s a Police Captain.” Blair cut across the older man before he could speak, “He’s okay” he nodded sagely. . “He could prove useful.”

 

“So." The new demon put in levelly, so far Blair hadn’t said anything to change his mind about vanquishing the man. He was beginning to get pissed off that they hadn’t found his partner yet.

“So you can’t kill him, it would upset James," Blair patted his Sentinel’s shoulder, “We can’t have that, can we."

Sands finished his inspection of Captain Banks, and decided that he wasn’t even remotely his partner, and took a position by Jim’s other shoulder, placing a gloved hand on it, ignoring the attempt to shrug it off and leaned into him, mimicking Blair’s position. .

“Simon, we need to find his partner, and fast." For the first time, in all the time Simon had known James Ellison he sounded desperate.

“My office now.” Once inside Simon snapped at Jim, “Can’t you get him to sit down, it’s bad enough having Blair wandering around like a lost soul, but… “ He left it hanging in mid air.

Without turning around Jim ordered, “Sands sit down," he heard the chair being dragged close so that the demon was almost plastered against him, “keep your hands to yourself, and don’t sulk." He had learned quickly that Blair’s brother was quite tactile and that could be disconcerting to say the least.

“Sentinel ability” Simon asked with a small smile.

“Possibly but latent," Jim struggled to stifle a yawn,” I was up all night with the two of them, you try sleeping three in a bed."

Simon threw his hands up, “hey, way too much information there Detective."  
Then added. “So what kind of demon are you?" He directed his question straight to the new demon.

“I'm an Arch demon, a Dark Lighter to the Source." 

“Which means?” Simon threw the question out to the other two.

“Which means Simon that, Sands here is an assassin, he kills white lighters, and then corrupts or kills their charges, in doing so he is trying to prevent the recruitment of more white lighters."

“And how again is he related?"

Blair cut in with a sigh, “Coleridge is the oldest of the three of us, then there is Sands, he was born in 1760, I am the youngest”

“Same mother different fathers," Simon guessed, as all three brothers were very different.

“Yeah, mum likes to get a round, she likes mortals."

“Blair, she’s a vengeance demon!"

Blair turned slowly to look at his sentinel. “James, why is it so hard for you to accept that?" Then to his brother “Sentinels huh."

It was at that moment that Simon seriously regretted having nothing stronger than coffee.

“So this partner is Trio, so who is it?"

“If I knew that I would have a partner” Sands spat back to him. It was said with total contempt.

“SO how do we find them?”

“That Simon is the problem, with Cole and Phoebe, the girls were told to expect him, and with me, well I got Blair on my doorstep. But with Sands here, they don’t seem to have linked him with anyone, it’s as if his partner is still undecided, and until then, I am playing baby sitter, unless you would like to..?"

Simon leaned back in his chair, “No thanks, but …“

Jim exhaled slowly, “I’ve been thinking about this all night, and it has to be someone that we are in contact with, or will be meeting, so if Sands stays... and believe me, I am not exactly jumping with joy about this… the partner will arrive sooner, hopefully than later."

“Could it be the girls, they are witches and Cole is there."

“We can try, but a gut feeling tells me that it’s no, wouldn’t be that easy."

0-0-0-0-0

San Francisco.

Pru, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, were witches, among the most powerful of their kind, but their lives of vanquishing demons had changed since the addition to their family of Cole Turner --- otherwise known as Belthazor, an arch demon --- who was part of an ancient alliance of good and evil called the Trio.

Pru saw the white light and a heart beat later Jim Ellison orbed into the front room. She smiled and went forward to greet him, Jim had become a good friend, she stopped as she saw the distinct shimmer of a demon appearing.  
The next instant Blair Sandburg, Jim’s demonic Guide and the other Trio partnership - now complete - stood in front of her. He bounced “Hi Pru” his grin was a bit too wide, Pru suddenly spun round and aimed a fist at the demon that had appeared behind her. He ducked and caught her pulling her tight against his lean body.

“Stop," Jim yelled and moved in front of Piper and Phoebe. “He’s with us."  
“Sands put Pru down and step back."

Pru pulled away from him, and the sisters formed up ready to vanquish.

“You mind explaining who the hell this is."

“Sands or Sy'das”

“Sy'das," Pru, said the name, and the sisters pulled a little closer. His entrance had been highlighted in the Book of Shadows. It was un-nerving to say the least to being in the same room as him.

“What is HE, doing here?”

“It appears that he is related to Blair and Cole, and is the other part of the Trio." Jim shook his head, “we need to get him hooked up with his chosen one as soon as possible."

“One of us” Piper put in." Not looking too happy at the prospect.

“We thought we best try here first." Jim gave Pru an apologetic look “we have to start some place”. He grinned “sorry, I didn’t mean it quite like that."

Phoebe was taking a good look at her new brother in law, and trying to remember the page in the book, up until then they had through that Cole was normal, well, as normal as any Arch Demon could be. Blair was quirky, flaky and really off kilter, but the jury was still pending on his sanity. But the final brother Sy’das was different, there was no mistaking that he was an Arch Demon, a Dark Lighter, corrupt, immoral, a womanizer and just plain out and out insane. As a Dark Lighter he was well known for the way he played games with his victims, the Source it was rumored, had considered vanquishing him more than once. But the Source knew the price of failure, he would only get one attempt and then ‘Source’ or not, Sy'das would be after him and would kill him. 

She couldn’t help but notice that Jim was watching the demon carefully; she knew then that he didn’t trust Sands an inch, brother or no brother to his Guide.

Her attention switched to Blair who was now rocking on his heels, back and forth, looking like a kid waiting for a treat. Sy’das or Sands was fixed on Piper now circling her, she turned with him, keeping him in view, never letting him get behind her.

He was just reaching a hand out to touch her when he was hit in the chest by an energy ball, the impact threw him back and he crashed into one of the small decorative tables, it flattened under his weight. He rolled onto his knees, one hand pressed to his chest as he formed an energy ball to hurl back, just as he was about to release it he was hit again, this time he didn’t move. Jim lunged forward caught Sands and pulled him away from his energy ball, which was hovering just in front him, the energy ball exploded leaving a two-foot scorch mark on the carpet.

Standing on the stairway was Cole, their own demon, a third energy ball balanced on his fingers. He walked forward measured step by measured step.  
On the floor Jim was left cradling Sands in his arms, he felt the man move trying to draw in breath, quickly he ran his hands over the slender demon, checking for breakages, then Jim used his hands to ease the demon’s breathing.

Cole looked down at them.

“Long time Sands."

“Brother." Sands was having trouble breathing.

“Do you really think, I wouldn’t remember what you did”?

“She died 80 years ago," Sands managed to splutter, “Get over it."

“She died because you killed her."

Sands coughed as he laughed, “She liked my bed better than yours Coleridge, I did offer to share which is more than you did."

Pru shot a look at Blair, who was mouthing along to the exchange. He grinned suddenly. “Mum always said to play nice, but, it’s always like this when they meet up. Even so, Cole is always pleased to see Sands."

“Demonic Family feuds, great!” Pru drawled softly with a shake of the head.

Cole reached down and pulled Sands effortlessly to his feet, and against him as he shimmered, at the exact moment Blair vanished as well.

Jim and Pru exchanged a look and he followed her into the kitchen; he might as well get comfortable.

“You really believe this brother story."

“Against the odds, yes” Jim took a sip of his drink, “Sands and Blair, you see them together and there is a connection, I didn’t see Cole denying him.

Pru looked at Jim over her mug “You’re going to have your hands full, the three of us can keep a tab on Cole, but you’re going to have to juggle Blair and Sands, you sure there are no clues about his partner."

“None, he just appeared out of the blue, but."

There was a bright column of white the trade mark orb of the White Lighter, and Leo Wyatt appeared, the fair haired white lighter had been assigned to assist the Trio’s partnership as and when needed. His job had been complicated by a growing attraction to Piper. It had been touch and go for a while when he saw the way Cole was looking at him, as if he was itching to vanquish him.

Jim greeted with “Still alive Leo," and then shook hands with him, adding as an afterthought. “You’re not looking for a Trio partner are you?” The Sentinel saw the surprised look on Leo’s face; “Okay it was worth a chance."

Just then the air around them shimmered and the three demons appeared, Jim only had a faction of a second to react, he took Leo down as the crossbow bolt ploughed into the paneled wall behind the white lighter.

Sands had dropped the crossbow and was already throwing a fireball, it was hit in mid air by an energy ball from Cole. With a snarl the demon spun round, facing down his brother.

“Back off Sands, that’s Leo, he’s sickeningly good, but he belongs to the girls. Some people have hamsters, we have a white lighter," Cole drawled.

Sands scooped the crossbow up and smiled at Leo, “next time lighter," and shimmered out. Blair shook his head in frustration, pouting, “It’s not fair," and he looked at Leo, then back to Cole “if you’re going to let Sands vanquish him, you could at least let me have first shot, I did see him first."

“Blair, no one is going to kill Leo, and if they were I would do it, he’s ours."

Leo looked from Jim back to the squabbling Demons, his mouth opening and closing not sure what to say, Blair turned and caught hold of Jim’s arm, “Cool guppy fish at feeding time” and then shimmered taking his Sentinel with him.

When they reappeared back in the apartment, Blair was in full flow.

The phone rang, and Jim held a hand up to silence Blair, as he answered it, he listened carefully, “We’ve got a murder," the Sentinel was already heading for the door. He had the gut feeling this was going to be a bad case.

 

0-0-0-0-0-0

Pulling up outside the building, Blair wiped the condensation from the window and looked out, already the place had been blocked off from the public.

“So why couldn’t we shimmer in."

“Because, I am a cop and we use the car Chief, just think mortal."

Blair got out “right think mortal, hi Sands."

Jim turned from talking to one of the younger detectives in time to see the Dark Lighter coming up. His eyes locked on the other detective.

Rafe took a step back, “Jim."

“Stand still you’re okay” The Sentinel stepped in front of Sands blocking him, one hand resting on his chest, “What are you doing here?" Jim broke off and looked up to the third floor apartment, and back at the newcomer “this one of yours?"

Sands followed his gaze, “No, but I can feel a pull to this place." He looked unsure, “But I need to check to it out."

“Okay but stay close to Blair, now follow me both of you and don’t touch anything Sands, this is a crime scene."

Jim had been trying to think through the problem of Sands’ missing partner, and the only answer he could come up with was that Sands had been activated too early. Usually one half of the partnership had the homing instinct, but in this case, all Sands had was a vague feeling of connection. Hence the fact that he viewed any one he met as a possible partner, and he had to check them out. Predictably this was leading to rejection, something that given his reputation Sands didn’t take too kindly too.  
The body count sooner or later was gong to start to climb if they didn’t link him up real soon. One thought worrying Jim was what to do with Sands if this murder victim was his partner, Sands was already considered unbalanced, the jury was still out on if he was psychotic or just a sociopath or both.

At the entrance to the building both demons halted, “can you feel that," Blair said to his brother and whistled softly “must be at least a 5 degree ward on this building, heavy magic for a residential building."

Both demons moved their hands over the ward spell force field, it hummed and sparks lit up the sky.

“No," Blair caught his brother as he was about to launch an energy ball, “you do that and you’ll take the building down."

“Then how do you suggest we get in," Sands sounded on edge.

“We wait," then he grinned, “it always pays to have a Sentinel on your side." Blair gradually felt the ward power drain away, in the building they found that the wards had been cleared only to the apartment where the murder had taken place, the Warlock caretaker was carefully monitoring them, not wanting to open up more of the building than he needed to the two demons.

The dead woman lay face down, her body burned and slashed into one open wound, Jim was kneeling down, he looked up as Blair entered, waiting until he felt his Guide’s touch, anchoring him, before he sent out his senses, with the scent of death so strong, and the heavy scent of magic in the air, to work with out his Guide would be to invite a zone out.

Sands could feel the vibes in the room, this was what had called at him across the city, and brought him to this death house. The whole room was vibrating with the call of Demon to White Lighter, anger began to build through him, as he looked down at the dead body, someone had killed his partner. It was then he felt the vibes move and he trembled with relief, turning on his heels he looked toward the woman who was now standing just inside the door way. His gaze traveled up and down her, she was petite with long shoulder length dark hair. Clutching a white handkerchief, she was trying to explain to the police officer what had happened. “It was a demon, he just appeared in the room, and then there was…” she broke down in a sob, “he called my name… and Lynda…she turned…he must have thought that she was me… why did he..?”

The police officer said something but her eyes had now locked onto Sands. She stumbled backwards as her hands flew to her face, “Demon.”

If it hadn’t been so tragic it would have been funny. Sands spun around a fire ball in his hand ready to vanquish what ever threatened his new partner, but saw only his brother Bair working with his Sentinel, he turned back puzzled.

 

Detective Brian Rafe was new to the department, and to the specialist field of Major Crimes, he had found Blair was friendly but eccentric to put it mildly, but this new demon was un-nerving there was something dark about him. He repressed a shudder as he remembered how the demon had locked on to  
him. Rafe moved to protect her, it was a bad move, as she clutched onto him. 

The hissing snarl from Sands was one of challenge, Jim came out of the partial zone out and was holding onto his guide, seeing the danger he pushed Blair down to protect him, and in that fraction of a second he saw Sands body language change, the fire sparking across his hand, as he went to protect what he already considered to be his.

Jim threw the energy orb it hit the fireball and the two ignited in mid air. Blair powered up from the floor, his language was enough to make a vice cop blush. He got in between Jim and his brother, as Sands turned on Jim.

“Sands cool it man, no one is trying to take her away from you, Rafe is no threat he’s a gelding, nice singing voice,” he made a gesture below the belt. 

Jim was on guard but he could see that Sands was listening at least, the Sentinel could remember how intense Blair was when he had found him, and how possessive he had been, and still was. Sands in this situation was very much running true to form, on the verge of going ballistic, when he thought another man was staking a claim on his partner, his mate.

Blair smiled and bounced and turned his attention to the woman, “nice”. He put his hand out to her.

Jim spoke gently to her, “look I am not going to allow anyone to hurt you, and “ he shot a look at Sands, believe me neither of these demons will hurt you. But I need you to take Blair’s hand now”.

The young woman swallowed hard and stepped round Rafe, he went to catch her hand, but she avoided it, taking Bair’s hand by the fingertips. As if ready to run at a moments notice. Blair was talking softly to her “You’re a white lighter right”.

“No yet, they said I could be…”

“Have you heard of the Trio?”

She nodded “the coven I belong to spoke of it” She looked from Blair to Jim and back again, “You’re them aren’t you, the Trio” She frowned.

“Yeah, and so are you.”

“You’re wrong.”

“No,” Blair kept his gaze on her “Sands come over here.”

Instead of taking it slowly he grabbed at her and pulled her away from Blair and into his arms, She panicked and screamed “Demon,” she pulled back her hand and it him across the face with all the power she had, he released her as he staggered back into the dinning table, 

 

Blair was fast enough to block his brother, talking quickly to him, his hands resting on his forearms, not holding but stopping him all the same. Sands didn’t look angry just interested, very interested.

“Spirited, I like that." He crooned the words, his smile was brilliant, his dark brown eyes glittering and firmly fixed on the girl, he was rocking back and forward, with barely repressed hyper energy.

 

Simon quietly ordered the room cleared, he could see this was getting dangerous, you didn’t have to be an expert on Demons to see that something was going down. Once they were alone he demanded, “What the hell is going on here? She’s his partner? “ Simon looked from Sands to the young woman and back again.

Jim put in levelly “Blair take Sands for a walk around the block”, when he saw the look he added, “On my word on honor Sy’das she will be here when you come back.

Even so Sands eyes were locked on her as he allowed Blair to lead him out of the room.

Jim drew a chair out, and coaxed her into sitting down opposite him, “I am sorry you’re?”

“Mandy Benton” Even as she answered the question she was looking around her as if she expected to see demons appearing out of the woodwork.

“Your friend what can you tell us about her. She works…” Mandy hesitated and made any almost visible effort to correct herself, “She worked for one of the Pest companies. She was a witch grade 3 registered”. Mandy spoke with pride of her friend. “Last night she said that an evil was coming and that it would destroy us all, but that a force of three had been formed." When she saw the looks on their faces she added, “She used to read the runes, she was good, but I always say," Mandy glanced that out flung hand, “if you’re that good, why don’t we ever win the lottery?" She paused to take a steadying breath, “Lynda said it didn’t work that way."

“Do you have magic skills?”

“I was told that I might become a white lighter, but I am only registered as a level one witch, can’t even make water boil,” for a moment her face lightened and then clouded as she looked at the white covering over the body on the floor. 

“But you do know about the Trio?”

She nodded

“Well Sands, the demon you hit, is the third demon of the partnership and it seems your destined to become his partner”.

“What," she nearly chocked. “I can’t, he’s a demon."

“In this case you can, he will protect you, just meet with him, I promise that nothing will happen to you."

Mandy nodded, “do you think, that Lynda..."

“It is more than likely that she was killed by mistake, they were after you because they wanted to prevent the connection between you and Sands, developing, and by killing you they thought they could break the Trio”. His voice became warmer encouraging her, “No one will be allowed to hurt you, but I need to know if you’re willing to try with Sands”.

“What is he”?

“Part human, part demon, in the hierarchy of the Source he’s an arch demon and dark lighter, well Mandy?”

Wiping her tears, Mandy nodded.

0-0-0-0-0-0  
Next Day

Cassie Wells came out of her lab to find Blair leaning against the wall. She repressed a shudder. The flame haired forensic officer had made the nearly fatal mistake of trying to take Jim for her own sentinel, she had run foul of Blair and had been lucky to walk away. She had learned her lesion.

“Cassie, hi," he beamed happily, prepared to be friendly since she had stopped trying to get close to James, she could be tolerated. The stupid woman had finally understood to whom James belonged too. His sentinel his mate.

“The body that came in last night, “Lynda Fryeburg, what can you tell me about her."

“This for Jim."

“Yeah, you know run the demon into the ground make him do the legwork." He tried a smile and saw that she relaxed and let her guard down, and his smile broadened if he needed to kill her it was worth knowing, a new a few smiles and a joke and she was an easy target. Blair filed it away for future references.

“You might ask Jim to check a few things out, the wounds on the body, are not consistent with a demon attack, the source of the heat is high which would match with demonic forces, but there is traces of an accelerator being used.  
She was burned from the inside out."

“How."

“More than likely in a drink combination, now why do that."

She saw the look Blair gave her, and signed “I know I am not a police officer, but hell Blair given a chance I would be, but." She looked away, “I suffer from asthma, and they couldn’t take me at the academy, but all I need is a chance to prove myself."

“And a friendly police officer to take you on as his partner, so that is your interest in James, that is why you wanted to be his guide, to further your own career." That he could understand

Blair accepted the file, and quickly flicked through it. “It would make sense to make it look like a demonic attack, she would be the most likely partner for Sands, especially since she was a witch. And he would be the prime suspect. Clever. He mused.

0-0-0-0-0

Jim was acting as chaperone for Mandy and Sands, which gave Blair a chance to nose around, the police had found out little about the dead girl, she was a single lady no men friends, and no family, and only a few friends with no one new on the scene. She would have died without even knowing why. Even for a demon there was something sad about that, everyone should know why they were going to die.

 

Blair left the file at the apartment, and went to the University; he was working towards his PhD in anthropology, one of the many doctorates that he had earned over the decades. Demon or not he still had officer hours, he wasn’t surprised when he saw his brother shimmer in to the office, he reached out and switched off the demonic shift detector. Just because he was an arch demon didn’t mean he couldn’t use the latest technical advantages.

“So how’s it going”? Blair put in cheerfully knowing that Jim would be looking after the girl there was talk of putting her into a protection programmed until they had found out just who had killed her roommate.

“My partner," Sands bounced “Real nice lady, look since nothing is happened, I am taking her down to New Orleans, the witch bitchs will be able to summon me if you need me."

“Sands, watch your mouth, their family, just like James." Blair’s tone changed as he said his sentinel’s name, it came out like a soft purr. Sands rolled his eyes up to the heavens, as if asking for strength.

“Okay baby brother” Sands, perched on the edge of the desk and picked up one of the book Sentinel of the America’s, remember when Burton first wrote that book." He smiled faintly at the memory, “the old coot said I was one, you just have to love those quacks." He put the book down. “Just wanted you to know that I’ll be in touch later."

“This is a bit quick, what did James say."

“Not asking him." Sands shimmered.

0-0-0-0-0  
31st October  
Halloween Night

Blair looked round the destruction of the mansion, where the party had been houses and grinned, that had been so much fun. Pity Sands had missed it he would have enjoyed himself  
.  
He came up to Jim, running a hand down his shoulder, “That was fun lets do it again”; He bounced happily on the spot.

Simon rolled his eyes and gave a shake of his head. “Jim does us all a favor."

“Yeah."

“Cut down on his caffeine and E number in take, I don’t think I can take a hyper active demon."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Cassie Wells picked up her cell phone and turned away blocking her other ear as she tried to concentrate on the message being given her.

Jim looked across and saw the stricken look on her face.

 

“Cassie what’s wrong?”

“The DNA had just come back on Lynda Fryeburg, the heat was so bad we had to use DNA identification, it was Benton, her DNA was on file because she worked for one of the demon extermination firms in Washington. You better get in touch with Sands something is very wrong here.

Jim swore, “Blair get the girls we need to get Sands back."

0-0-0-0-0-0

New Orleans.

Sands laid in bed with his partner wrapped round him, he nuzzled at her throat, and this was an added bonus, gaining a partner and a lover at the same time. Her hand dropped lower moving over his body, and with a chuckle he covered her again, her gasp of pain as he nip her neck, masking her groan of pleasure.

0-0-0-0-

San Francisco

Phoebe, looked round at her sisters, and then Cole, Blair and Jim, they all looked exhausted after the fight at the Halloween party, but they had to work fast.

She flipped through the Book of Shadows, until she found the page Sy’das.

“Okay, the summoning spell is going to be straight forward, but I would prefer it if we have something between him and us when he arrives. Because with his reputation he’s going to be on the attack the minute he shimmers in.

Blair nodded “the last witch that summoned Sands was ash in 20 seconds."

“Gee thanks for sharing” Pru drawled. “Just what we need a homicidal demon."

“Actually psychotic, but you say tomato, I say." Blair trailed off as he caught the look his sentinel gave him.

The oak table was flipped over, and so was the sofa, as Phoebe and Pru prepared the summoning spell.

Demon we call you.  
By name Sy’das  
We summon you.

The three witches intoned the rest of the spell.

 

The room went cold and the French window blew open, as a gale force wind tore through, sending chairs and vases crashing to the floor.  
But there was no demon; the summons had been turned back on them,  
Sy’das was for the minute lost.

 

0-0-0-0

New Orleans  
12.01 1st November  
The Day of the Dead

Sands came round slowly, pain in his body from head to toe, he could barely lift his head. He could just manage to make out a doorway, only then because as it opened the person was backlit by a bright light.

Mandy was stood looking down at him, he shook his head, and he must have blacked out for a second because he couldn’t remember her moving. His eyes swept over the restrains shackling his ankles and wrists to the floor, then back up at her. “If you liked it kinky all you had to do was ask." He smirked.

Mandy backhanded him across the face. “You think I liked having your filthy hands on me demon."

“Well the way you where begging I thought you did, only it wasn’t my hands.”

She pulled a bottle from her pocket and pulled off the lid, and threw it over him. The scream was torn from Sands even as he tried to clamp it back, not give her the pleasure of hearing him scream. The liquid burned his skin creating large welts across his stomach and thighs.

The door behind her opened, an older woman came in quickly, she closed the distance and plucked the bottle from her hand. “What are you doing, we are beyond this."

“The demon."

She put her arm round Mandy, “I know dear, you have sacrificed a lot for the cause, you are honored among the coven, but do not let his evil take root in your heart.

“Witches," Sands spat the name, he had tried to shimmer and the magic had been turned back on him, he had arched as it ripped through his body it was like mainlining lightening.

The older woman her gray hair pulled back and secured at the nape of her neck looked like everyone’s elderly maiden aunt shook her head. “Demon, demon, you have no idea why you’re here, we have been waiting for you to come within our grasp. Cole Turner, is too wrapped up with his witches and Blair” she shrugged her expression taking on one of disgust “He seems immune to the charms of all but his Sentinel, so we had to wait. Wait until The Powers summoned the third of the Trio partnerships, in destroying that we will prevent this unnatural Trio from taking its place of power.

“The Trio," Sands said the name, then added “the girl in the apartment."

“Your partner is dead, it was a shame, but we couldn’t allow you to bond with her, the masking spell worked well enough you saw what you wanted, the attraction only had to be fleeting”

“So you want me dead."

The older woman’s eyes burned with her dedication to the cause. “But not before we have taken your power to empower our coven." Over her shoulder she said, “Mandy bring the others in here it’s nearly time.

Sands raised his head, and looked round the room, he was in some sort of basement, the walls had runes drawn on them, every demon recognized those runes, they where as ancient as the source, his powers would not work here.

The witches ignored the tethered demon, as they drew the circle round him, Sands tried to pull his hands free of the restraints, but who ever had tied him had done a very good job. He was surprised to see that the restrains had cloth inside of them to stop him cutting his wrists.

Puzzled he looked up as Mandy leaned over him, “We didn’t want you to spill your blood, we need all of it." Mandy leaned over him, and with the point of a knife, began to cut into his flesh, his blood slowly began to pool under his body. She was chanting all the time, as anther of the women, scrapped the blood into runes.

The eight woman of the coven, all looked excited, only when the runes where completed did the old women moved to kneel by Sands head. She nodded to one of the other women nearest Sands head, and between them forced him to drink down, a draft of white liquid making sure that he swallowed it, she began to intone the spell, the drug made the pain in his body die away, a numb feeling settled over his body.

The point of the dagger pricked the corner of his left eye, he tried to pull away but the leather strap held him in place, she peeled back the eyelid and brought the dagger point down, his body arched and he screamed, even as she did the other eye, blinding him.

The white light poured from his eyes, hitting the ceiling and running down the walls, and igniting the circle with power his blood caught fire, the screams echoed from the walls, he wanted to black out anything to escape the pain, but the drug kept him awake. The women’s voices continued their chanting, how long the ceremony took he had no way of knowing, but finally he was left burned and bleeding in the circle. He through he was alone until the older woman spoke, she was breathing heavily. “Your power now cleansed empowers us, tomorrow, we will take the last of your power demon, and then none will stand in our way, blood taken on the first day of the Dead, must be drained before midnight of the second day. Your power will be ours."

0-0-0-0-0

Out among the revelers a thief moved in the dark, mingling with the crowds in the cemetery, his eyes fixed on the grand building that backed onto it.

The younger girls watched him with interest, he was tall around 6 foot 2, he was lean, build, his auburn hair was pulled back into a pony tail, he was hunched into his floor length duster, his hands covered by cropped gloves. He was good looking, in his early twenties, even though it was dark his eyes where covered by dark glasses. He shivered, all he was wearing under the coat was tight back jeans and a couple of t-shirts, he shivered again, he hadn’t eaten in a couple of days, since his run in with the Black Ravens one of the Vampiric Clans of New Orleans.

He had managed to boost a few wallets, luckily for him, the Mexican community of New Orleans had decided to celebrate the Day of the Dead, and that had brought the crowds out and that meant tourists and that meant rich pickings, or if that failed he knew that he could find a tourist to take him back to their hotel room for the night, get some dollars in his pocket. He grinned if he was really lucky he might get a shower and a meal out of the deal.

 

At the wall the thief effortlessly went over it, as he landed he stayed in a crouch looking round, but he could see no one patrolling the grounds, and no evidence of surveillance camera’s, “old money” he sneered, “Believe no one steal from dem."

Looking round the side of the building he could see a number of cars parked out front, he would have to find some where to wait them out, looking round he saw the windows at floor level, a basement, perfect.

He forced the window open, and slide in, dropping to the floor, it was then he smelt it, the coppery scent of blood and burned flesh, carefully he pushed the door open, it lead into a larger room, and in the dim light could see a person pinned to the floor. 

Digging his hand into his pocket, he pulled out a playing card, it burst into flames, a flame that made the card, glow with a cold red light. It gave him enough light to see by. He moved quickly to check if the injured man was still alive.

The thief’s hand brushed the man's throat; the power jolt threw him back onto his backside in the dust, his mouth falling open, in a “wow”. The thief sat up, and moved back slowly, carefully he put a hand out his splayed fingers resting on the man’s stomach, he could feel the power rolling off the tethered man.  
The thief eyes slowly traveled up the body to the man’s face and the breath caught as instead of eyes he saw two gapping holes where the eyes should have been, blood, black in the low lighting, covered his face; the man gave a low groan.

 

“Easy cher, Remy is goin to get y’ out of heuh."

Remy had spent his life on the streets of New Orleans as a thief and whore trying to survive as best he could. Not wanted by any one because of his mixed demonic vampric heritage, marked out as non-human by his stunning red on black eyes, something he could hide only behind dark glasses. More than one mark had gone ballistic on seeing them, leaving him unconscious and bleeding in some alleyways, now at least his powers could protect him. Those same powers could now be used to protect the injured man. The man’s face looked like a Day of the Dead mask, his head was rolling back and forward as he mumbled, his words tripping over themselves, his distress was like a physical pain to the younger thief, he couldn’t allow the man to suffer. Reaching out he was surprised when his light touch to the injured mans face calmed him without having to say a word. The injured man press his face into Remy's hand, his lips brushing the tips of the thief’s fingers, a connection between the two of them flared and then sealed. The arch demon had found his true Trio partner in the unlikely form of a vampire, demon cross breed, who despite how he lived, had a heart untouched by demonic evil. The third partnership was now complete.

Reaching into his boot Remy pulled out a knife and cut through the restrains, and then stripped off his duster and pulled it on the other man, and hauled him up and over his shoulder, and edged to the door, a quick look to make sure the way was clear and he was out of there.

Remy LeBeau didn’t know what was going on, but there was no way he was going to leave this man.

The Thief made it out of the back door, he heard the yells as he disappeared into the night, one minute he was walking the next he felt was if he was being pulled inside out, he held tighter to the man he was helping, and then everything went black.

0-0-0-0-0

San Francisco

It was the third time that they tried to summon Sy’das; this time lightening scored across the ceiling of the room, and hit the grandfather clock.  
And two people appeared, the taller one went down to his knees, a smaller slighter body held against him, as the girls started forward, the man flung a fan of glowing playing cards, one blowing Pru back in the wall with a thud.

Everyone dived for cover.

Jim peered round the corner. “Kid put them down, no one here is going to hurt you."

“Y’ not goin to hurt him."

“Kid he’s family, all we want to do is help." Jim slowly edged out from behind the wall, keeping his hands in full view. “My name is James Ellison, Cascade PD, I am a Silver Blade, and you know what that is."

“Remy not stupid, y’ a warrior for good."

“Yeah, Remy” Jim frowned slightly the kid was talking in the third person very different to the norm. But his powers had a demonic flavor to them, but there was something more to him, it was then he saw the way that he was holding Sands, shielding him with his own body. Jim waved the others to come forward. From them he was feeling the same vibes as from the other Trio partnership. Sands had found his partner.

Phoebe bit back a gasp as she saw the ruins of Sands face. Pru turned to Piper, get that page of the demonic book, the one we used before, only be careful not to touch it.

When Piper came back she was holding a silver tray, on it was a small packets inside was pieces of parchment, also on the tray were pots of cream and a small bowl of warm water and towels. 

Piper smiles reassuringly at the new comer, he looked to be in his early twenties, Sands hands where tangled in his shirt, not wanting to let go.  
Pru mouthed Trio to her and she nodded, this was going to be an interesting partnership.

Putting the tray down near him she dipped the linen into the water, and reached for him, only to have her wrist caught by the younger man Remy.

“Easy, I am not going to hurt him, but we have to clean always the blood, he’ll feel better for it, I promise you." She paused then gently cupped Sands face, and began to clean him up, his finger tightened on his partners t-shirt. Because on a level that is what Sands recognized, otherwise he would never he clung to the other man.

Piper took a deep breath this was where it was going to get nasty, the magic was a healing balm, but it had never been used for such horrific wounds.

“Pru, I need you to fashion a blind fold, and place the paper into it so that it will rest against his eyes. Piper stripped off the gloves and replaced them, and raised herself up. “Remy," she was pleased she remembered his name, “I need you to hold Sands face still, he can’t move okay."

She saw him nod.

Digging into the pot of cream she said “Blair I need you to get the flashlight from the kitchen the small one, I am going to need some direct light for this."

Piper took another deep breath, and glanced up to check that Blair was back with the light, only then did she carefully smear the cream into the mutilated hollows of his eyes, his body began to shake a low groaning came from him as he tried to bite back the pain.

All Piper could do was try to calm him, tears ran silently down her face, she felt Cole’s hand on her shoulder, it hurt her to have to hurt Sands further, but if he was to heal it had to be done. Finally she put the cream down, and then tied the blindfold round his eyes, then tilted his head back into Remy’s lap.  
And took the small bottle off the tray, and poured it over the blindfold, it began to steam, and crackle, Sands tried to claw it away, but Blair and Jim held his hands down as his body arched up so that only his upper shoulders and head where down. He screamed, high and keeling, until his voice faltered. Then his body slumped down. Only then did Blair and Jim release him, as Remy pulled him close. 

“He, da hurt him” Remy waved a hand down the demons’ body.

Piper peeled the duster back; the ordinary first aid kit could handle those. But all the same she could feel her anger growing, at the people that had done this. In her time she had vanished demons but never tortured them.

Blair looked down at them and for the first time he smiled. “Sands had found his partner, honored is the Trio bond."

The newcomer looked up, not sure why he was feeling the connection with the man in his arms only that any thought of leaving him was almost like a physical pain.” Trio what dat."

“Cajun?” Jim made the name a question.

“Oui."

He exchanged a look between his guide and the girls. There was no mistaking the heavy Cajun accent; Jim thought it was just getting worse if his missed his guess there was vampiric blood running through the Cajun. The Cajun clans accounted for most of the Master Vampires in the US, and he was pretty sure he was looking at one now, young, and not pure blood, but just as dangerous.

Bending he met the Cajun’s eyes, or would have done but for the dark glasses. “We need to get Sands, that’s his name Sands settled, can you lift him."

“Oui, Remy can do dat."

Jim nodded, but stood ready as the Cajun lifted Sands up, Jim moved in close, Blair I am going to need you as well. “Don’t worry where taking you back to Cascade, we can protect you better there. Pru, can you and Cole check out? ."

Jim’s question hung in the air waiting for Remy to supply the answer.

“Nawlins."

Pru frowned “where."

“Nawlins”

Jim interrupted “New Orleans, can you tell me where you found him."

“Forman’s Mansion."

Jim joined with his guide and together they used their power to travel back to Cascade. 

0-0-0-0-0

New Orleans

Cole appeared with Pru held against him, as soon as they appeared Pru pushed him away from her, “keep your hand to yourself Cole or I’ll tell Phoebe”  
She saw the mischievous look he gave her.

From the alleyway they could see the front of the Mansion, he had just started forward when Pru caught him and pulled him back hard, against the wall of the alley. “Cole get us back home now."

“What”

“Do it man."

They disappeared as the finder light hit their position.

Piper looked up, “Back so soon, what."

Pru waved her quite, “I recognized Martha Morris”

“Oh hell," Piper sat down, “you sure."

Cole looked from on sister to the other. Seeing his expression Piper took pity.  
“Martha Morris is a witch, but her father was a warlock, one of the few interbreed witches, her powers feed on the power of demons, we can’t risk you being there, Cole. 

“I can” He started to protest, but stopped as Phoebe’s hand slide through his arm, “It’s best if this is witch to witch,” she placed her finger over his mouth, “we will take Jim with us, as a force of good."

Cole shimmered and almost a heart beat later Jim Ellison orbed in.

0-0-0-0

Cascade.  
Simon knocked on the door then used his own key to get in; Jim had given it to him when he first went on line as a sentinel, in case he needed help.

Simon kept his hands up as he faced the two demons, Cole and Blair, his eyes swept past them to see the third brother Sands on the sofa, his head resting on the lap of a newcomer, who was gently stoking down his shoulder and head, crooning softly in French. Simon shook his head, always thought it could not get worse then this. “Cole, Blair - Jim asked me to look in on you, perhaps you can fill me in."

Blair spoke first “Sands went missing, it was a coven trying to harness his powers, and the witches and Jim are going to settle this matter."

Simon pointed at the newcomer, “and he is."

“Sands partner, his proper partner, name of," Blair ground to a halt, “What is your name."

“Remy LeBeau."

The Police Captain noted the accent, “Are you a demon."

“non." For the first time the newcomer looked up and the breath caught in the police captains throat, his eyes where stunning red on black.

“Quite a show stopper huh." Blair put in, a smile touching his lips as he saw the way that Simon seemed transfixed by them.

“Yeah," Simon coughed, “And you’re not a demon? He voice took on a skeptic tone.

Remy didn’t answer he just cuddled closer to Sands, the police officer ignored.

“He’s Sands partner, Captain, you understand me, he’s off limit, honored is the Trio partnership, through bonding of mind body and soul." Blair paused “Understand."

Simon reached for his cigar; it looked like he had picked the wrong time to give up smoking.

0-0-0-0-0

Jim orbed into New Orleans with Piper and Pru. This time they arrived un-observed. Looking at the Mansion they could see the way the trash in the gutter rustled moved by the flow of magic coming from the house, Jim could feel the demonic power, it had Sands signature over it, and the power was pulsating. Catching the girls he orbed, when he landed in Cascade he dropped to his knees, the girls clinging to him to prevent him pitching forward onto his face. Even as he had orbed he had felt the power draining from him. 

Blair was at his side quickly, pushing the girls away, so that he could get to his Sentinel. “Jim what happened?"

It was Pru that answered “Cole was affected, I think it’s locking in on demonic powers, Jim’s must be tainted because of you."

Blair turned with a hiss, and his hand was already coming round. But Jim caught his wrist, “Easy brat, she meant nothing” Jim’s tone wasn’t harsh; he gave Blair’s wrist a tug. 

Pru for the first time relaxed, then jumped as Blair snarled at her, then his attention was on his sentinel again.

Jim pulled Blair close allowing him to fuss over him, getting an arm round his waist his shoulder bracing him. 

“They have let the power loose, it’s growing, and” Jim paused and looked round him, “It’s going to take the power of the Trio to defeat it."

 

0-0-0-0-0

 

Jim looked towards the sofa they where going to need the new pairing a force of three to destroy this threat. But for the moment one of them was blind, and could they ask him to put his life on the line. But it was taken out of his hands as Sands put a hand out. Remy slide a hand under his elbow and got him to his feet.

“Sands” Jim asked.

“We’re standing” was the cryptic remark. But even as he spoke he swayed into his taller partner. Then patted his arm “You’re going to love this Remy, this is going to be fun."

“Sure Cher." Remy moved so fast that they didn’t see him get the playing cards out, as he fanned them they surged with orange light. “Let’s play."

One moment Simon was stood surrounded by more supernatural beings than he had ever faced and then in a heart beat they had vanished, the three demons with the tell tale shimmer, like a road on a hot day. Then the brilliant white orb of the Silver Blade.

2nd of November  
Day of the Dead.

 

The Trio appeared away from the Mansion, Sands was already reaching for the blind fold, he knocked away Remy’s hands as he tried to stop him. The Cajun was the taller of the two of them and Remy found himself looking down into the smaller man’s face. Instead of eyes, a red power glowed in the hollows, Sands buried his face in his hands, breathing heavily, when he looked up, he saw his partner for the first time. But instead of seeing him all he saw was a thermal image. Reaching up his fingers lightly ghosted over the face in front of him, the different colors of the heat layers giving him definition. Even like this it was a like a blow to the stomach, Sands slide his hand around the back of Remy’s head and pulled him closer. Sands head tilted slightly, he was lost in the touch, of his guide. The words came unbidden to his mind, not just his partner - his guide, suddenly he was flooded with the scent of the man he held close. A spicy mixture of musk, of earth - the hair in his hands was like tarnished silk he could feel the dirt on the strands the warmth under his hand. Keeping one hand holding Remy in place he let the other one drift down his body, all the times keeping his eyes - or what ever they could be called now - fixed on the face of his guide.

“Later Cher." Remys breath brushed across his face. The Cajun thief reached into the pocket of his reclaimed duster, and pulled out a battered pair of dark glasses and slipped them on his partner. Behind the dark glass a red glow showed but nothing more. With a nod, Sands accepted them.

 

The demon leaned into him, allowing the Cajun to keep a supporting arm round him. Even at this distance they could feel the power rolling from the Mansion. This was going to be difficult, first they had to get past the extremely powerful wards spells. Piper’s hand went to her mouth in shock as a man walked past the Mansion, and a white lightening bolt struck him turning him to dust.

“Vampire," Sands drawled as he checked his crossbow. “Pity."

“Why”

“I didn’t get a chance to dust him." He smiled at Remy, “ready."

“Oui." Remy sounded sad even as he agreed with his partner.

Sands caught the look and said something in French, which made Pru break off from talking to Jim to look at him open mouthed. “I didn’t heat that right did I."

Jim shook his head “sorry didn’t hear that." A blatant lie, but the smile on his face was proof he had, it mirrored that of the Cajun

Phoebe places a hand on Cole’s arm stopping him, the girls stepped in front of the demons. “Trust us honey, you need protection." They started to chant;

 

Bringers of good  
Defeaters of evil.  
Protect those in peril  
This we plead of you.

They brought their linked hands together and a pale light spilled from the ring of hands, Cole instantly pulled back, it moved over him, then Blair and then Jim and finally the two newest members of the Trio. Piper stepped into the mist and placed a piece of paper in each of their pockets, warning the demons. “Don’t touch it, its from the Book of Shadows, it will protect you, I can only hope it’s enough." 

Sands and Remy melted into the mist, as Sands shimmered with his partner.

 

“Ready to start” Cole looked at his brother and then onto the Silver Blade. He was not ignoring the witches, but their powers where more defensive than offensive, and it would need the combined firepower of the three of them to blast through the wards.

.

With what could be their final look, at each other the demons and the silver lighters walked to the Mansion as they approached it, it was as if the world around them slowed. Then with a ripple as if a stone had been thrown into a pool of water they vanished. Now girls had to make sure that there was an escape route from the Mansion.

0-0-0-0-

 

The front gate of the Mansion, exploded inward under the combined firepower of the three men, they took the steps to the front door two at a time. The door imploded as they approached it. The first of the witches attacked as soon as they entered the mansion.

A fire ball arched towards Blair, he threw himself forward so that it missed him, smashing into the wall, the forward roll took him clear, and Blair came up throwing a fire ball that took her in the chest, one moment she was there the next she screamed as she was taken by the demonic fire. Cole was hit, above the knee, it brought him down, but he was already throwing, and his attacker went down in flames. He yelled at the other two to go on, as he dragged himself back to his feet. They needed to get to the inner sanction of the Mansion before Martha could seal it, he would only slow them down.

Sands and Remy cut cross the roof, to the center dome over the ballroom. Looking down into it, Sands could see the markings on the floor of the ballroom, it was etched in black and he went cold, recognizing the markings they had cut into his body. The room at the moment was empty, Sands ran a hand over the glass it sizzled, a heavy ward was on it. Remy tugged his coat, and lead him to a small service hatch, extracting one of the cards he watched as it began to glow then he pushed it against the locking mechanism. There was a loud crack as it exploded, and they were into the Mansion, working their way down using the back staircase. On the ground floor, Sands eased the door open; he could hear the screams and the explosions as the others fought their way in. Looking both ways he edged out, he was half way down the corridor when he heard someone yell his name, as he turned he dropped and the energy bolt aimed for his head narrowly missed him. The witch that throw it went down hit by the exploding cards of his partner. With a grin Sands’, waved to him, and then kicked in the door to the inner sanction.

Martha was back into the middle of the ballroom, by Blair and Jim.  
Her head snapped round, and then she smiled as she saw Sands.

Glancing down the demon saw where she was standing.

He yelled a warning just as she threw her hands up, the lightening bolt shot across the room from the circle, Remy only had time to throw himself in front of Sands, as it hit him in the back, throwing him into the demons arms.

Even as he caught his partner, Sand threw a fireball; it hit Martha the same time as Blair’s and Jim energy orb hit. It exploded into a column of white light, Martha’s head went back and she threw her arms back, as the white light erupted from her mouth, arching up, smashing the glass dome, and into the night sky. As Martha fell to the floor on her knees, then turned into dust and was caught up by the white light, and swirled upwards.

As quickly as it had ended all went quite.

Sands had dropped to the floor holding onto his guide. For the first time he looked totally lost, as he clung to Remy, he could feel the heart beat slowing.  
He screamed one word “No."

0-0-0-0-0-0

The Forman’s Mansion was quiet, and deserted, the clock in the church opposite began to chime the twelve strikes of midnight, a wind began to blow through the ballroom as the ‘Day of the Dead’ ended.  
In the column of light Martha began to take shape, then she vanished as the last stroke of midnight sounded and the portal closed sealing off the world of the dead from the living for the moment.

 

Three Days Later  
Cascade

Blair sat down on the sofa feet curled up under him, Jim’s arm round his shoulder, his head resting on his Sentinel’s chest. A peaceful look on his face, like this Jim mused Blair looked so young and innocent. As if reading his thoughts his tilted his head to look at the older man. Innocent, hell the look he gave him was older than sin and when his voice dropped to that low purr it was the call of the guide that no Sentinel could refuse. Jim laughed and then getting up reached down and pulled his small guide to his feet, and they disappeared into a white light as Jim orbed them into the bed room. It had been a long day, and he needed to center himself, and lose himself in his guide, and the feeling of connection they shared. Much later Blair eased his head off Jim’s chest and asked as he, luxuriated in the feeling of being held close by his Sentinel, “Wonder how Sands is getting on?"

0-0-0-0-0

Remy turned so that he was snuggled up against his partner, he was still weak from the lightening bolt, but already his body was healing, thanks to his Sentinel who had let Remy drink of his life’s blood. 

A lot had happened in the last few days, his near death had brought Sands on line as a Sentinel, and Remy was still learning from Blair how to help him. He could feel the connection between them like a living force, as he yawned Sands' hand wrapped into his Guides long hair and pulled him up gently so that Remy could take a little of what he needed.

For a moment Remy hesitated, and then his teeth pieced the demons throat, it was like drinking the strongest wine, it made his head spin, and he clung to Sands, his canine teeth retracted and his head dropped onto his Sentinel's chest, Sands' hand fluttered over his Guide's hair and shoulders, reassuring him. His heritage was no longer questioned and he was no longer feared, he had found his home, and that was with his partner.

0-0-0-0

San Francisco

Cole limped into the kitchen, and slid his arm round his partner, kissing the back of her neck as he pulled her close. He had gone down during the battle with his kneecap turned into mincemeat by the fireball, his bones sticking through the bloody mass of flesh. The pain had been so bad he was unable to shimmer. When the sisters had appeared to help him, he had yelled at them to leave after seeing the way that they were being buffeted by the magical storm around them. They had been knocked down like skittles, and yet they had still crawled towards him. Finally reaching him, Phoebe had cradled Cole in her arms as Pru and Piper leaned over him, he had heard the tearing of cloth as the sisters had cannibalized their own clothing to stem the bleeding, and bind his knee. Joining hands they had called for their White Lighter. Leo had appeared, and promptly been thrown the length of the room, he had struggled back to them. Cole remembered arguing and trying to cling to Phoebe but Leo had orbed out with him. The next few days had passed in a nightmare of pain, and semi-consciousness, recovery was a slow process but now he was at least able to get onto his feet again. But it would be weeks before he could move with anything like his usual grace and speed. 

Now was a time to heal, because they knew that soon the Trio would be called on again. Theirs was a fight they could never loose.  
The end


End file.
